Safe and Sound
by CanadianMaple
Summary: There wasn't any noise until I heard the vase drop and shatter. The heartbeat was slowing down rapidly and temperature was going lower and lower. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to die. Leason, Valgrace, Firefly. JasonxLeo.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo OR Safe and Sound (by Taylor Swift). Obviously. **

**That's about it. Yeah.**

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight_

* * *

"It's okay. I'm here now."

Leo held out his pinky, sniffling.

"You-u said that las-st time. Last time. Promise me." He hiccuped.

I blinked but held out my pinky as well. The two digits locked and I stared at the others wet chocolate coloured eyes.

"Promise." I said.

Lie.

"I love you." I whispered, wiping his tears away.

Lie.

"Forever?" Leo hiccuped again

"Forever."

Lie.

I bent my head down to reach his lips. They were slippery. Or was that just me?

"Protect me. Love me forever. Please." Leo's curly hair tickled my chin and I hugged him closer.

"Of course."

Lie.

* * *

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

"Do you wanna come over to the Bunker later?"

"Sure Leo."

"Wonderful. Horror movies and popcorn?"

"Sure."

"Great... Love you Jay."

"Sure. Love you too."

Even though this love you proclamation was a little stultified, I felt a little tug in my stomach after the exchange. It left me wondering, if maybe I am starting to love him.

Probably not.

Maybe it's just lust? But that might not make sense since Leo is_ Leo_.

Or, what if it was _love_?

Whatever it was, I don't want to feel it again. My stomach feeling tingly as Leo uttered the words.

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone, gone_

* * *

"Babe. Come on and cross the street."

I tapped my foot impatiently and waited on the other side for him to cross. The one time Chiron lets us go out of camp for something besides a quest, Leo takes forever to move. _Typical._

"Alright, I'm coming." Leo huffed and began walking.

"Wait! Watch ou-" My feet began to move by themselves as the car speed down towards him.

"Shi-" I screamed and fell on my knees.

I don't remember how long I was there by Leo's side staring at him.

This red wasn't an attractive one. It was everywhere. My jeans were going to be stained because I was sitting in blood. _Leo's_ blood. My best friend was slipping through my fingers and it was my fault. I should've had more patience.

Numbness. That's all I felt. Nothing. The feeling was numbing and I didn't know what to do.

"Jason."

I didn't hear his words what his next words were. Even without out hearing them, I knew what they were.

_I love you._

That was our line. Our proclamation that "_Hey! This idiot over here who was my best friend! Yeah, we're more than that now!_" It was our line that we (read: usually only Leo) used when the other needed comfort. It was ours. It was _us._

I felt the hand on my shoulder and a deep authoritative voice. I didn't pay attention to him. More towards the sirens and flashing lights. I wanted to scream to the gods. Scream at them for letting him die. Letting this flirtatious curly haired pyromaniac who loved me die.

I didn't want to admit it, but what if the ambulance was too late?

Maybe the gods didn't care. But if they let him die…

* * *

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

I didn't know what I was doing.

I had the flowers (in a lovely scarlet vase that the Aphrodite cabin gave me) and a cheesy balloon. They were meant for Leo. Because I'm a good boyfriend right?

When I opened the door, I didn't know what to expect. Leo sitting up and chatting to one of his brothers? Him smirking and yelling insults?

Whatever I was expecting wasn't there. It was an empty room with a bed and table with matching chairs. Except for two things.

On the bed was a person. Or what used to be a person. Next to it was the monitor showing his stats. Rapid heartbeat, abnormal temperature, all of it.

There wasn't any noise until I heard the vase drop and shatter.

The heartbeat was slowing down rapidly and temperature was going lower and lower. He was going to die. He was going to die. He was going to _die_.

"Oh my god what the he'll do I do! NURSE!" I screamed.

Then I screamed out for Apollo. Then Jupiter. Then Zeus. Nearly every god and goddess heard me from both forms. Might give them one hell of a headache, but why should I care?

* * *

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright_

* * *

"_Goddamn _it Leo." I whispered, squeezing tightly to the limp hand.

"Goddamn it." I whispered ignoring the tears streaming down my face.

* * *

_Come morning light,_

* * *

"I love you. Don't die on me."

And that was the _truth._

* * *

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

* * *

**I decided that this might not be a oneshot like it originally was going to be. Wonderful?**

**At first I didn't like this paring and then I soon grew on to it. It's quite a lovely ship, no?**


End file.
